


Roulette

by seatbeltdrivein



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: help_japan, Dubious Consent, F/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatbeltdrivein/pseuds/seatbeltdrivein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a creature born to reflect the desire in men's hearts. That man, the alchemist, would be no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roulette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [v_s_mycroft](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=v_s_mycroft).



> Manga AU, assuming that 'Solaris' went after Roy rather than Havoc.

She was a creature born to reflect the desire in men's hearts. That man, the alchemist, would be no different.

"Have you been waiting long?"

Lust let her hair fall delicately across her face as she tilted her chin to the side and demurred. "Not long at all," she said as he sat down across from her, her ankle brushing against the heavy fabric of his uniform trousers. "It's so good to see you again, Roy."

A spark of pleasure gleamed in his eyes, the sign of a man's pride swelling within the pitiable constraint of his mind. It was a familiar look, the way his lips curved, the way he held himself, the set of his jaw. He claimed to be like no other, and in that, he was just the same as every human male who passed him on the street day after day. Always wanting, always holding himself above the rest.

"I was held up at work," was his excuse. He laughed sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck. The transition from military official to simply a man always intrigued her.

Lust latched onto the words. "It must be so fascinating," she said, "being such a high ranking officer in the military. I can't imagine…"

He shrugged, but the seed was planted. "It's not nearly as glamorous as civilians tend to think. Paperwork is about all I do, as," he hesitated, "peaceful as things are right now."

There was something there. "Is it really peaceful?" she asked, stirring her drink. "All of those reports coming in from the East—I've heard Lior is a disaster zone." It wasn't difficult to inject an honest curiosity into her words.

"You've never shown much interest in current events, Solaris. I'm impressed!" He leaned forward, resting his chin on steepled fingers, warming to the subject.

"I like to keep up with the times," Lust responded primly, flashing him a coquettish smile. She leaned over the table, presumably to reach for her napkin, and he reached across to her, playfully pushing her loose hair behind her ear.

"You're something," he said, and she laughed.

It was the first thing he'd said since they met that she truly couldn't refute.

*

"You haven't gotten anything outta that guy yet?" Envy sneered. "You're losing your touch."

Lust didn't so much as spare her sibling a glance. "He's strong-willed. If I could break him overnight, I would have already done it." The idea of bringing the man to his knees was enough to make her shiver. It would be glorious.

When she imagined it, the end result was always perfect satisfaction.

"Try a little harder," Envy urged. "Father's getting impatient."

"And what do you know of Father?" Lust sniffed, fixing the high collar of her blouse. "He's approved of everything I've done. Mustang is no obstacle. Not really." She patted her chest, casting her reflection a critical look. "How do I look?"

"Like a whore," Envy said, snickering. "Does it even matter? Just shake your tits at him—"

She tutted loudly enough to cut off his crass tirade. "He's not as simple as that. Patience," she added, and stooped down to grab her bag. "Play chauffeur for me?"

"I thought you were just some middle class broad," Envy pointed out.

"He's sent a military escort for me. Says he hates the idea of letting me walk alone through town. There could be criminals afoot!" She put a hand over her chest, where her heart should have been, and sighed dramatically. "Chivalry lives."

"Until his pants come off," Envy said pointedly, but he still rose from the long table, walked over to the door, and opened it for her. A brief crackle of red and Envy was a bland-looking soldier with nondescript brown hair and eyes to match. "My lady," he said, affecting his voice to a deep, Eastern drawl.

Lust deigned to laugh and led the way out the door.

They were to meet, of all places, at a hotel. Roy had suggested it without even a hint of fluster, his arm around her waist, fingers brushing low on her hip. His breath had hit her ear in a warm rush, and she'd shivered, much to his delight.

Of course she had said yes. She was everything he wanted.

"Ritzy place," Envy said, whistling as he pulled the car up to the curb. "I'm not coming back, I take it?"

"Not that I'm aware," Lust said, righting her coat. When Envy made no move to do anything but stare at the building, the ridiculous simpleton, Lust tapped her sharp nails against the door, one thin brow arched.

"Right," Envy said with a trace of a sneer. He got out, opened her door for her, and even went as far as to give a little bow and hold his hand out for her while she stepped up onto the sidewalk.

"Don't push it," she muttered, sweeping her hair from her eyes.

"Good luck," her sibling answered, and disappeared again around the other side of the car.

Luck, she knew, walking quickly into the lobby, had very little to do with it.

*

Roy Mustang could talk for hours, but frustratingly, he never did let on about anything she wanted to know. Lust returned to Father the next morning with nothing more significant than a rather hilarious story about an incident near the border of Creta. He'd been so animated at one point during the night that he'd ended up knocking a tray of drinks out of a waiter's arms and all over the two of them. Roy's resulting fluster had been more than worth the wet blouse – the man had grabbed the napkin from his lap and began dabbing at her chest, only to realize what that probably made him look like.

She was never more fascinated with him than in the moments that he lost his cool. Roy had begun relaxing around her with ease, shifting from the suave colonel the society papers loved to write about and into a rather goofy man who seemed to think dancing with her in the middle of the sidewalk was appropriate.

That she wanted him for her own, however, did little to help their cause.

"I apologize," were her first words to Father. "He's been more difficult than I expected."

Father regarded her quietly for a moment. Then, "You plan on continuing? You believe you can achieve your aim?"

"Of course," Lust said. "I couldn't fail. It's only a matter of time."

Near the doorway, Envy snorted. "Time that we don't _have_!"

Father cut off their squabbling before it could begin. "It does not matter. We have a task to accomplish, and one way or another, it will be accomplished. Lust, I want you to bring this to an end."

Lust drew her eyes away from her snickering sibling and said, hesitantly, "It won't be as simple as that, Father. I need time."

"I want him tomorrow," Father said.

"You wanted discretion."

"The time for discretion has passed." Father's voice rumbled in the high-ceilinged room.

"You don't plan on using him then?" Lust asked, catching the implication. "He was a possible sacrifice."

"He was," Father said. "But he is, first and foremost, a nuisance. Remove him, and his followers will fall to pieces."

"Very well," she said. All her hard work and it came to that simple order. Remove him. "You want him dead."

"No, Lust," Father corrected, "I merely want him with you. The day will come when his usefulness may outweigh the trouble he's caused."

With her. Lust smiled, her mind grappling with the idea of owning that man, of breaking him and remaking him again at her whim. The thought warming her, she dipped her head. "Thank you, Father."

"I will always reward the loyalty you show," Father assured her.

She would make him proud.

*

The set up would be simple. Lust only needed to get Roy alone long enough to incapacitate him. Then she could bring him home.

But first, she needed an intermediate location.

The house was pleasant, one story, the perfect size for a single woman. Lust's heels clicked against the walkway, her pace rapid. She knocked on the door, and a young woman answered.

"Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could use your phone?" She smiled and tilted her head to the side, unassuming, an image far from danger. "I was supposed to meet my fiancée, but I've gotten lost."

"Oh no!" The young woman put a hand to her mouth and ushered Lust inside. "You poor thing, come on. My phone's in the kitchen."

The moment the woman closed the door behind her, Lust turned around, put her finger to the back of her skull against the woman's lovely auburn hair, and speared her straight through the head. The woman didn't have the chance to gurgle out her fear, to give a final rattling breath. For her kindness, her willingness to fall in line, Lust let her end be a quick one.

And some people had the nerve to call her merciless.

The phone was exactly where it was supposed to be. Lust picked it up, dialed a now too-familiar number, and waited.

" _Mustang._ "

"Roy," Lust said.

There was a brief paused before, " _Solaris?_ " The man's voice warmed instantly.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come for dinner," she said. "At my house."

" _At your house_ ," he echoed. " _I think I'd enjoy that. Yes, absolutely_."

Lust smiled.

*

It took an hour to dispose of the body, though perhaps 'dispose' was the wrong word. She'd simply cut the woman to pieces and shoved her into a few different suitcases and travel bags she'd found in the master bedroom.

If Gluttony had been there, it would have been so much easier.

The trouble was worth it. Lust would dirty her hands a thousand times more just to draw a close to the anticipating she'd been sitting on for _months_. All that waiting, all that working, and Roy was finally stepping into place, just as she wanted.

She'd given him directions and a time. Ten minutes before seven, as the sun finally disappeared beneath the skyline, Lust was ready. A bottle of liquor sat on the counter, a dark blue ribbon tied neatly around the neck, and in her pocket, a simple bag of powder, the instrument of Roy Mustang's undoing.

When a series of sharp knocks sounded on the door, she patted her pocket, reassuring herself, and went to greet him.

"You look beautiful," was the first thing out of his mouth. She leaned up on her toes, pushing a gentle kiss against his lips.

"You're such a charmer," she said, laughing gaily. "Come in, I'll ready a few drinks."

"A drink sounds good," he said, sighing. "It was a long day. I've never had so many paper cuts in my life!"

"The military certainly keeps you busy." She ushered him into the sitting room, giving him a playful shove onto the loveseat. "When I called, I was almost afraid you'd tell me no."

"I could never tell you no," he promised. Then, he paused. "Unless seeing you somehow involved doing more desk work. Then I'd have to humbly apologize and leave you."

Lust snorted, pausing in the doorway to shoot him a look. Roy grinned, unrepentant, and rested his boots on the low coffee table.

In the kitchen and out of view, Lust popped open the bottle and poured two generous drinks. She pulled the small bag from her pocket and tapped the powdered contents into one of the glasses, swirling it into the liquor with one elongated nail. "A single," she called out, "or a double?"

From the sitting room, he laughed. "Better make it a double. I had a meeting with that ambassador from Aerugo today—did I tell you about him?"

"Only that he was, if I remember correctly, as stubborn as the asses his family raises."

"That'd be the one," he agreed, barking a loud laugh.

When she carried out two drinks on a tray, Roy's eyes lit up, that pleased smile stealing across his face. It was so _simple._ Humans, no matter the finer details, were all the same, all wanting and demanding and oh so easy to control if only she gave just an inch.

Lust set the tray on the table and came to sit at his side on the loveseat, crossing her ankles so the thin material of her skirt would pull to the side and leave long pale legs exposed to his eyes.

Really, it took almost no effort at all to reel him in.

Roy grabbed the drink and tossed back half of it in a single gulp. He was doing all the work for her. When the glass was back on the table, Lust grabbed his collar in both hands and tugged him toward her. He came willingly, and when her back was to the armrest, one leg up on the couch behind his back, the other foot still on the floor, her skirt up around her thighs, Roy leaned over her, elbows braced on either side of her shoulders.

"You're awfully forward today," he said, voice dropping to a low husk.

"It's for you," she said, pulling him closer. The dance was so familiar. A few well-placed touches, her hand on his chest, her lips a bare inch from his, murmuring, "Touch me," and the last of his control shriveled into nothing, dust scattering in the wake of her hands.

It could have been fun, but even as he closed the distance between them, she could see the way his eyes were changing, the medicine pulsing through his system. He kissed her, but the skilled slide of lips and tongue ended after barely a few seconds, morphing into something careless. She could tell when the room began spinning around him, because he pulled away, dropping his face down in the dipping curve between her neck and shoulder, groaning lowly.

A few more beats, and he began drifting. Lust rubbed his back soothingly, murmuring soft words to him.

When his breathing stilled, she stayed her hand. "Don't worry," she said, pulling him close. "I'll take care of you."

*

Envy drove the car. He'd been circling the block for half an hour or so, if the look of irritation was anything to go by. Lust waved from the kitchen window, staring pointedly at him while he lounged against the side of his car.

He waved back, starting up the walkway, and she went to meet him at the door.

"That didn't take long," he said once inside.

"Did you expect it to?" she asked him haughtily.

"Whatever. Where is he?"

Lust pointed to the couch, taking the opportunity to right her clothes. "Don't worry about waking him. He'll be out for at least the next six hours."

Envy whistled, leaning over the sofa to get a good look at the unconscious man. "You really didn't mess around."

"He's a dangerous man. Messing around could have gotten me killed."

"I thought _messing around_ was all you did." Even in his disguise, Envy's salacious grin managed to get under her skin.

"Just get him in the car," Lust ordered. "And keep quiet."

She heard Envy muttering, something along the lines of _can't even do her own dirty work_ , as he dragged Roy upright, pulling the man over his shoulder and teetering to the side before righting himself, grabbing hold of balance.

Holding the door for him and his load, Lust made a mental note to send Gluttony to clean up as soon as he was able. Then she shut the door and followed her sibling into the night-darkened streets.

*

The drive itself was uneventful, but getting Mustang underground was trickier than they'd expected. The man wasn't light. Envy kept dropping him and letting his head smack against the ground. Lust had a feeling, after the third or so time, that it wasn't as accidental as he wanted her to believe.

"Can you please take this seriously for a moment?" She glanced at her sibling as she tapped the grand white doors that led into Father's abode.

Envy rolled his eyes. The moment they set foot underground, he'd shifted back into his normal, favored appearance, and Lust could hardly look at him carrying Roy. Envy looked ridiculous, small as he was, with Roy slung over his shoulder. "I am," he said. "I'm taking this as seriously as I can!"

"Why does that not surprise me," she muttered. The doors opened for them, and Lust stepped inside, leading the way. Louder, she said, "We need to report to Father. Then you can take him to one of my rooms."

"Me?" Envy let out a short laugh. "We're home. Job's done. You can do it yourself."

She could have killed him, right then. Envy did it on purpose, aggravated her into slicing off his head or skewering him like the kabobs Gluttony was so fond of. Had he not been holding Roy, the temptation would have been irresistible.

Father, always aware, broke through the tension, his voice filtering into the corridor. "My children, there is much to do. Come."

With a quick snap of her heels, Lust entered the main hall, refusing to look back to see that Envy was following.

If he knew was what best for him, he would be.

Father kept his eyes on her as she walked in, sparing only a moment to look over at Envy and his cargo. Then his attention was on his daughter. Lust keenly felt the pride in his gaze. "You've done well."

"Thank you," she said demurely. Behind her, Envy let out a disgusted sound and dropped Roy to the ground with a _thud_. "I'd like to keep him with me, Father."

Father gave her an appraising look. "As I said," he began, "this alchemist will one day fulfill my need. Until that moment, Lust, he will remain with you. Keep him close." He paused, frowning thoughtfully. "He is to remain, for the moment, unharmed. We need him physically capable."

"Anything you ask," Lust said.

"Can I go?" Envy interrupted loudly. "I have things to do, too, you know!"

Father waved a hand dismissively. "Leave, then. You know your tasks."

Envy left and slammed the door behind him. Lust barely stifled a laugh.

"Ready a room," Father instructed. "Wrath will see to it that he gets there."

"Thank you, Father."

*

The room was a small one. It had a bed on the floor, if a rolled out mattress could be called a bed. Lust had shown Wrath what to do and had taken notice of her brother's amusement as he stripped Roy bare and attached the restraints to his body.

As a safety measure, she'd told him.

He'd responded that his wife quite liked safe measures.

Roy's body was stretched languidly across the bed, his head lolled to the side, mouth shining with drool. The drug had served to relax him completely.

Lust hadn't felt so impatient in years.

Her dress felt too tight around her breasts, the warmth between her legs an uncomfortable burn of desire, pulsing for something, for the touch of his hands, as promised. She'd shed her shoes within the first hour of waiting. By the third, her dress had gone the same way.

She crawled over his body, felt the brush of his bared skin against hers, and closed her eyes. It felt warm, good, the sort of feeling she could never have enough of, not in a million years of constant pleasure, of fulfilled yearning.

His dick swelled between his legs, active in spite of his sluggish body. She cupped her hand over it, smiling, and nudged his legs open. Roy might not have been there, not really, but there was nothing stopping her from enjoying herself.

With a sigh, she held him steady and, one knee on either side of his hips, sank down.

*

Lust's estimate had been very close. Not six and a half hours later, Roy's eyelids began fluttering, his lips working, and the muscles in his arms and shoulders began tensing, shifting, as he regained consciousness.

She'd long since retired, lying down next to him with her head on his broad chest, running her nail in a delicate circle over his heart.

When his eyes finally opened, she craned her neck to look at him and said, "The human body is an amazing thing, isn't it?"

There was a brief moment where he looked fondly at her, the emotion dampened only by the cloudiness of his gaze. Then, awareness set in. Roy pulled his arms, tried to raise his legs. Alarm quickly crept over his body. Lust felt him tense.

Amused, she reached a hand down between his legs, stroking gently. Roy sucked in a harsh breath and raggedly spoke her name. "Solaris—what—"

Lust sat up, pushing her prominent chest into view, the ouroboros drawing his eyes. He looked up at her and shook his head. "No," he said faintly. "You—"

"Solaris is a pretty name," she said, one hand still idly rubbing him. "But we know each other so well now. Call me Lust."

Roy went quiet, his eyes wide and his mouth slack. She wondered for a moment what that revelation felt like, how a human really reacted to such a situation. Was it horror? Fear? Was he disgusted at his helplessness?

She could only feel intrigued.

"You lied to me," he said finally. It was an asinine thing to say.

"I had a task to carry out. Of course I lied."

"You're one of them." He looked – broken wasn't the word for it. The openness she'd gotten used to in him was gone, his expression shuttered.

"You were so easily fooled," she said.

He looked away.

"It seems that you're nothing but a man after all," she said, running her finger along the side of his face, a gentle, deceptive touch.

Roy's lip curled, his arms pulling taut against the heavy leather of the restraints. "Better than a monster." His voice shook despite the brave words.

"Some might argue that you're the monster," Lust said, tapping his cheek. Roy turned his face away, staring determinedly at the wall.

No matter, He was hers now – his attention, his mind, his body. Father no longer needed him. "You told me I was special," she said, affecting that familiar flirtatious tone. She slung one knee over his body, clamping down on either side of his thighs, one hand planted to the left of him, the other cupping his cheek. "You even once told me you might _love_ me."

He finally responded, his eyes flickering to her before returning to the wall. But that earlier determination was fading, flickering out like a dampened flame.

"Were you lying?" Lust let the question hang for a beat before saying, "Of course you weren't."

Roy clenched his jaw.

"I could leave you like this forever," she murmured. And she very well could have. Roy Mustang was a man who was easy to be with. The part she played for him felt seamless. He was a thing of a beauty in her eyes, in spite of his terrible humanity, and if Father deemed it so, she could easily find it in herself to keep him at her side. In her bed.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he returned, and the tremor in his voice spoke of anger and fear.

"Yes," she said plainly. "I would."

He went pale, as though the gravity of his situation had only just set in. Lust marveled at it all, at the way he seemed disgusted, afraid, livid, and aroused all at once. He was again hard, his dick nudging between her legs. She ground down, listened to the way he gasped, saw his eyes clench shut. Despair was written plainly on his face.

"Get off of me," he said, voice balancing oddly between a whisper and a growl.

"I've won you," she said. "I can do anything I like."

Stretching, she let her breasts hang over his face, nudging at his chin, his mouth. The hand on his chest slid up, nails pushing threateningly into his throat for the briefest of moments before she cupped his chin and forced his mouth open.

He complied, but made no move to do anything else. It was just as well. She could push him in any direction she liked.

They had all the time in the world now.

"Suck," she said sternly, bumping her breast against his open mouth. Her nails were sharp enough at the moment that she was likely drawing blood where she held his jaw.

Roy closed his eyes, his breath hot, and, his entire body shaking with some unnamed emotion, closed his mouth around her nipple, teeth playing gently on the hardened nub.

"Good boy," she breathed, moving the hand from his jaw to cup the back of his head, pulling him up enough that she could move back, could grind herself against him again. "You feel so good," she moaned. It wasn't enough then. It would never be enough, but in that moment, with her body thrumming desperately against his, with control playing at her mind, Lust felt the most brilliant sense of satisfaction.

She would take care of him, just as she promised. Clenching her fingers into his hair, she pulled him away, looking down at him with hooded eyes. "Relax," she said. "I've got you."

His eyes were wavering, his mouth a tight line. When she sat back on her haunches and took his cock inside, he managed not to make a single sound. But the way he shook was enough for her.

She could ride him for hours and still need more, but Roy's body wasn't so strong. Worn down from her earlier play, he spilled too quickly, leaving her caught on the edge of something beautiful. Feeling frustration bleed through the pleasure, Ling curled her lip and swung her hand forward, slapping him across the face, the sound echoing in the small room.

He looked stunned, his face reddened, and for the first time since he'd woken, fear was the only emotion clear in his eyes.

"You won't do that again," she said, taking his chin and pulling him as close to her face as the restrains would allow, "until I tell you that you can. Do you understand?"

Roy said nothing, but he did give a short nod.

Shoving him back, Lust reached between her legs to where their bodies connected.

She would make this work. She would use him until that constantly elusive satisfaction was realized in her body.

And _then_ she would let him rest.


End file.
